The Empty Cottage By The Lake
by Danielle Smiley-Face
Summary: Version Two- What would Madeline do if Miss Parker didn't survive the gunshot wound she received in the third season finale? Chapter four added- SERIES FINISHED!!
1. Default Chapter Title: "Loyalties"

Loyalties  
by Danielle : - )  
9-10-99  
Revised 4-23-01  
  
Version II Part 3  
of the Madeline Series  
  
Author's Note: Due to lack of time, I unfortunately have to skip quite a big time frame between parts 2 and three in order to take this version where I want it to go, so it is rather condensed and lacking in information... This whole version hinges on the ending of "Donoterase", even though I'm 99.9% sure the real writers aren't taking the show in this direction. Madeline just forced me to explore this idea *g*. But it does have season three finale spoilers! There are also bits and pieces from everywhere- all seasons, Rebeckah and my fics (which are called "Cassandra" here), and my brain! Hope it's not too jumbled. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: Covering every possible area here: 1) Thanks to NBC for making these wonderful characters for us to play with, and like everyone else, I hereby promise to return them safe and sound to their rightful owners when I'm done with them. 2) I thoroughly enjoy all Gymnastic events, especially the recent US Gymnastics Championships, and I mean no harm to them (or me!) in mentioning them here and in future parts... If you were actually in the Championships, please feel free to contact me, I would *love* your input about that part of the story; and 3) I also send my love to everyone at school, and hope no one minds that I mention them here, because no harm is intended!  
  
~~~~~  
The Day of the Father Exchange  
  
"Madeline!" Jackie called to the graceful 18 year old who was easily maneuvering her tall form all over the floor exercise mat.  
Madeline had just graduated from Blue Cove High- second in her class. At the end of the summer she was going to move to school in New Hampshire. She had fallen in love with the small Catholic college at first sight. The only problem was it didn't have a gymnastics team period- much less one competing at the collegiate level.  
That was almost more important to Madeline than the fact that the school had an excellent education program. Madeline had talked to Jackie, though, and found out that her longtime coach had actually been thinking about coaching at the collegiate level.  
They decided to talk to the people at the College and got permission to start a team at the college. They immediately hired Jackie as the head coach. Her only child, Jon, was leaving for college soon as well, so there was no problem with her moving to New Hampshire.  
For now, though, Madeline was practicing at least five or six hours a day for the US Gymnastics Championships- which were fast approaching.  
When she heard her name, she finished up the last few moves of her floor routine and jogged over to her coach.  
When she saw the stern man in a black suit waiting impatiently by Jackie's side, she slowed to a walk.  
"Hi Sam." Madeline greeted the Sweeper cautiously.  
"You need to come with me, Madeline." He said.  
'Is it just my imagination?' Madeline thought, 'Or is he more somber than usual?'  
"I'm kinda busy..." She protested.  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You need to come to the Centre with me now."  
Madeline immediately felt sick to her stomach, because this could not be a good thing.  
"Madeline?" Jackie queried worriedly, "Are you okay going with him?"  
"Yeah... Yeah." Madeline nodded, "Let me just get dressed." She ran to the locker room and came back out a minute later dressed in jeans and an oversized light blue College shirt hastily thrown over her workout clothes.  
She threw a quick glance at Jackie, and managed an unconvincing 'I'm ok.' smile.  
Madeline hurried to Sam's side as he rushed to his Centre-issue black car, asking, "What's wrong?"  
"Mr. Parker will tell you when we get to the Centre." He stated impassively, refusing to look at her.  
"Sam!" She pleaded as he sped out of the parking lot.  
"I can't tell you anything, Madeline. I'm sorry."  
He meant it, too; Sam the Sweeper simply wished that the tragic event had never taken place because the news was going to hurt the kid a lot. Madeline was a good kid who had been hurt way too much. He had heard rumors about how she lost her own family and what her step-father had done to her, and knew how grief stricken she had been when Cassandra had died. Sure, her heart might have been a little too big and her curiosity too strong for someone connected to the Centre, but she didn't deserve what life had and was about to hand her.  
Madeline spent the whole drive praying that no one she loved had been hurt. She also prayed for the people she didn't love, and that this was because of her little trip to SL-27 the other night. Anything but bad news. She'd lost too many loved ones already to lose another. She even went so far as to beg God that if everyone could be okay, she'd gladly pay the consequences for her trips to SL-27.  
"Where?" She asked as they half-ran through the Centre's front doors.  
"Mr. Parker's office." Sam replied and had to hurry as the athletic teenager quickened her pace.  
Madeline entered the office and found out she was capable of feeling more sick to her stomach as she realized who was there.  
Mr. Parker, looking older than when she had seen him last week, sat in his chair, his shoulders hunched. Brigitte was next to him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder, for once lollipop free. Lyle was on his father's other side, looking somber. Sydney and Broots sat in chairs with heads and shoulders bent. Mr. Raines was off to one side, alternating between looking pleased and annoyed, and surrounded by three hulking Sweepers.  
Madeline felt her heart stop for a second when she realized Miss Parker wasn't there.  
"Where's Miss Parker?" She asked, trying, but failing, to keep the tremor out of her voice.  
Mr. Parker got up from his chair and moved to stand next to her. He looked decades older than when she had seen him last week. Madeline didn't take her eyes off his drawn features as she tried to understand what was happening, and praying it wasn't what she thought.  
"She was shot in the back today." Everyone watched quietly as her eyes widened in fear.  
"How?" She whispered tearfully.  
"That's not important." He said, but she didn't miss the hateful glare he shot Raines.  
"Where is she?" Madeline made herself ask, even though part of her didn't want the answer.  
"She's in the Centre Medical Wing." He answered.  
She began to leave, but he grabbed her arm gently, "Wait... Madeline, she's not in good shape. My Angel's-" His voice faltered for a second, "My Angel is dying."  
"No!" Madeline moaned in disbelief, "No, she isn't! She can't!" She cried as tears started to roll down her face.  
"She is, Madeline. Probably tonight."  
"I want to see her." Madeline didn't want to- couldn't- believe his words.  
"Of course." Mr. Parker said. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room, forgetting his dislike for her as they shared their grief. 


	2. Default Chapter Title: "Echoes"

Echoes  
by Danielle : - )  
10/8/99  
Revised 4-23-01  
  
Part 4 Version 2 of the Madeline Series  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 for an understandable burst of strong language  
Summary: What do you think it's about, given where I left you off in the last part?? (cruel, I know... ;-)  
Note: You might want to grab a hankie or two before reading, because it is *all* angst!  
  
Disclaimer: Only Madeline and the idea that makes up this story belong to me, everything else belongs to NBC.  
  
Mr. Parker and Madeline speed-walked their way to the Medical Wing. Mr. Parker led the way to his daughter's room. He had the consideration to hang back while Madeline slowly entered the room. Entering this hospital room brought back memories of visiting her parents in their hospital rooms- the same rooms they both died in. Then she mentally yelled at herself, trying to convince herself that Miss Parker wasn't going to die.  
  
Despite Miss Parker's initial reluctance when it came to Madeline, they had gotten extremely close in the past few years. Miss Parker was able to take her mask off in front of Madeline, who did the same. They often stayed up into the wee hours of the morning talking about everything- happy memories from their childhoods, as well as the most painful; fond recollections of their mothers, hopes for the future, even how they thought their past experiences had and would affect their relationships, especially with men.  
  
Seeing Miss Parker in a similar position to her parents scared Madeline more than anything had in years. After she got over her momentary shock and déjà vû, Madeline made her way to the side of the bed. Miss Parker was frighteningly pale and had machines surrounding her that were helping her breath and monitoring her heartbeat.  
Madeline gently took Miss Parker's ice-cold hand, being careful not to disturb the iv drip.  
"Park." She whispered with a gentle squeeze of her hand, all done in hopes that she'd get a response, that it wasn't too late. "Come on Park! Wake up!" She cried urgently.  
"Thank you!" She whispered fervently as Miss Parker stirred.  
"Madeline..." Parker spoke slowly, like every syllable hurt, and Madeline had to lean in to hear the barely audible words.  
"It's okay, Park, I'm here." She whispered back, "You're going to be okay."  
At that Miss Parker shook her head 'no', "I'm dying, Madeline."  
"NO!" The distraught teen cried out.  
"Let me finish." Park commanded gently, "Soon I'll be with," She grimaced as pain laced through her back, "my mother, and.. Tommy." She paused for a few shaky breaths which echoed through the room. When she continued it was obvious she was getting tired, "Take care of Bunny... and don't let them.. take the cottage.. from you. It's.. yours, now."  
Madeline moaned quietly as her tears flowed freely.  
"Tell Jarod..." Miss Parker continued, but was interrupted by a voice from the shadows,  
"It's okay, Parker, I'm here." Jarod moved to her other side.  
"Jarod." Miss Parker smiled briefly as she felt a little of her pain disappear at the sight of him, "Jarod... I love you."  
Madeline could see that love radiating on her guardian's face, and cried harder that it was only surfacing near her death.  
Jarod's face lit up despite his tears and he fondly repeated the words in her ear before kissing her gently on the cheek.  
"I'll say hi to Kyle for you," she gasped, "and your parents." She said to Madeline.  
"Thanks. I love you Park." Madeline sobbed.  
Parker didn't have to answer, even if she could have. It was getting harder for her to breathe and she could feel Thomas and her mother nearby, waiting for her.  
She closed her eyes and smiled as she saw them eagerly walking towards her. Seconds later she flat lined. Mr. Parker came running in at the sound, not even noticing Jarod.  
"No, Park. Please don't leave me!" Madeline begged.  
Mr. Parker looked like he was in shock, oblivious to the grief around him or the doctor recording the time of death, offering awkward condolences, and quietly leaving the room. When Brigitte came in and put her arms around her husband, he still didn't move. Lyle looked truly shocked that his sister had actually died. As Madeline glanced around at everyone, her tear blurred eyes came to rest upon Raines.  
Figuring he was unobserved with all the grief occupying the others, the sick old man had let a pleased smile cross his features. As Madeline watched him grin at Park's body, Mr. Parker's earlier glare made sense, everything suddenly made sense to her.  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" She yelled in fury as she charged towards him, "You killed her!" She flung herself upon his unsuspecting frame, landing a few good blows before yanking his oxygen tank away from him. She pushed him to the floor as she ran out of the room crying uncontrollably.  
Everyone stood in shock for a moment, then Jarod ran after Madeline. Mr. Lyle and Brigitte led Mr. Parker out of the room, stepping around Raines as he gasped and started to turn blue on the floor.  
The doctor had heard the commotion and rushed in in time to save Raines' sorry life (unfortunately).  
Madeline, meanwhile, ran, pushing startled people out of her way. She headed into a ladies' room. Jarod followed her, afraid for her safety. The restroom was empty when he got there, but he climbed in the air vent she had just climbed through.  
He couldn't see her and her sobs echoed through the mazelike ventilation shafts confusingly, so he gave up his pursuit and settled into a secluded corner to grieve.  
Madeline made it to her destination, the highest place in the ventilation system. It was an open area with plenty of room to stand up. About half a dozen vent pathways came together here. Madeline stood briefly to make her way to the center of the open area, then collapsed to her knees.  
"WHY?!" She sobbed loudly, "Why'd you have to take her?"  
People all over the Centre abruptly stopped what they were doing as they heard the eerie echoes coming out of the vents. It sent chills up their spines, and they knew that Miss Parker was dead. People on every floor jumped up from their desks in an attempt to find a place where the anguished questions could not be heard. But such a place was hard to find as Madeline continued to question God.  
"WHY did you take her?!" She screamed, "Just when we were starting to get through to her! She was starting to SEE!! *WHY*?!"  
The words finally ended, but her inconsolable sobs still echoed throughout the somber building for hours. 


	3. Default Chapter Title: "A New Beginning"

A New Beginning  
by Danielle :-)  
11-27-99  
Revised 4-23-01  
  
Madeline Series  
Part 5 Version II  
  
Disclaimer: No one belongs to me except Madeline, and Bunny sort-of, because TPTB have forgotten about the poor guy and I saved him from going into oblivion. Cassandra belongs to Rebeckah. Rebeckah and I wrote a story together involving Cassandra and Madeline, so if you haven't read it yet, check it out under "Cassandra"! This kinda ignores the ending of our "Mother May I?" story, though, because I started this before that one was finished... this does have major spoilers for that series, so you might want to read it! This story goes along with some things from the show, but don't be surprised to find some inconsistencies . The Graduation song by Vitamin C doesn't belong to me at all, I found the lyrics at http://www.lyricx.com/vitaminc/graduation(friendsforever).html and used them because I like the song and it fit into the story. :-)  
Dedication: To all my great friends at school. :-) Thank you.  
  
~~~~~  
Last Friday of August 1999  
Evening  
(A few months since Miss Parker's death)  
  
Madeline plopped down on her bed, needing a short break before finishing packing for college.  
Sydney was driving her up to New Hampshire the next morning. Resident students had the weekend to settle into the dorms and Madeline wanted to get there as early as possible Saturday.  
It had been hard for her to get excited about college, because she was still trying to adjust to Park's passing. She hoped, though, that she'd be able to enjoy the college experience and get as much out of it as possible- academically as well as socially.  
She'd talked to her soon-to-be roommate, Amy, a few times and expected they'd get along well. They had a lot in common, including a deep religious faith.  
She heard a knock on the front door and went to answer it.  
"Hi Sydney!" She greeted him with a smile and ushered him into the- *her* - house.  
"Hello Madeline. I came by to see how packing was going."  
She smiled at his fatherly concern as she led him to her room. She gestured at the room as an answer and he laughed.  
Clothes, book, and various other things covered every available surface, as well as a few unavailable ones.  
"I pretty much know what I'm taking, I just can't seem to get motivated to pack it!"  
Syd smiled sympathetically but didn't say anything.  
"Broots and Debbie will be here at 7 to pick Bunny up, and then we can leave." Madeline told him.  
"Okay." He agreed, "Broots was telling me today how excited Debbie is to get a pet, especially Bunny."  
Madeline smiled sadly, knowing Bunny was going to the best possible home, but wishing she could take him with her. She didn't miss Park quite so much when she was holding the rabbit her guardian had loved so much.  
"I'll get here at 6:30, alright?"  
"Sure, Syd. I'll have everything packed and ready by then, honest." Madeline smiled, "I'd better hurry up and finish so I can say good bye to Cassandra before it gets too late!" And Angelo, she silently added.  
"Alright, I'll let you finish then. See you in the morning."  
"Thanks Syd." Madeline gave him a hug before he left.  
'He's been great since Park died...' Madeline thought as she quickly got everything she needed or wanted packed. 'I'm going to miss him. And Angelo and Cass, too! They've all been wonderful. I'm sure as heck not going to miss Lyle, or Brigitte though!'  
She grimaced as she thought of those two. True, Lyle was *much* improved since they had taken care of his split personalities, but he still scared her, and delighted in making her uncomfortable every chance he got. Brigitte, though, she was unbearable!!  
'It's like she got pregnant and suddenly got the urge to mother everyone! And a critical, hovering mother she makes! She's been treating me like a child since Park died- it is **so** annoying! God, I feel bad for this kid!'  
  
Having found motivation, Madeline quickly finished packing. As she drove to the hospital, she thought about all that had happened since "Mother's" farmhouse exploded. Everyone but Cassandra, Pearl, and "Mother" had gotten out. Everyone had grieved for Cassandra in their own way for about a month until Miss Parker one day got a phone call. It was Pearl, who had amazingly managed to get Cassandra's battered body out of the house before it exploded. Using money no one was sure how she got, she had made sure Cassandra got exceptional medical care. The blind woman's recovery had been slow, and she had suffered a considerable relapse after Miss Parker died. She would probably always walk with a limp, and her right hand had been so broken it would forever be useless.  
Madeline got to the Centre around 8:30 and had no trouble getting to Cassandra's rooms. Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines allowed Madeline to visit her friend because of all the help Madeline had been to both Cassandra and Lyle. Cassandra and Madeline had gotten extremely close while working to help Bobby, Romeo, Lyle, and the other personalities come together, and had gotten even closer grieving together.  
Madeline wasn't surprised to find Angelo is Cassandra's room. She gave them both a hug and settled down on the couch between them.  
"Are you all packed now, Tigrita?" Cassandra asked teasingly. Madeline had sent her a few mental images earlier in the day, and seeing the mess through Madeline's eyes had given Cassandra a good laugh or two.  
"Yes." Madeline laughed.  
"Madeline nervous." Angelo said.  
"Yeah." Madeline didn't even try to lie- an impossibility around these two, "I mean, college is scary enough, but I never thought I'd have to do it without Park." She finished quietly.  
"She is always with you, Madeline. Do not forget that!" Cassandra reminded her gently, yet firmly.  
Madeline nodded but then panicked, "What am I going to do without the two of you?"  
"Madeline will be fine!" Angelo took her hand and smiled at her. Madeline couldn't resist the urge to smile back.  
"Angelo is right, Tigrita, even though you do not believe it. You will go to college and meet many new friends. Soon you will not need us."  
"Don't say that!" Madeline begged.  
Cassandra could sense the girl's rising distress and decided to speak no more on the subject. She knew that Madeline was worried enough about college, and wasn't ready to think about outgrowing her hometown friends yet.  
"I'm kind of glad to be leaving though..." Madeline admitted hesitantly, as if afraid to tell her friends what they already knew, "I would go crazy if I have to stay around Brigitte any longer!"  
Cassandra nodded, and Angelo grimaced. They could sense everyone's displeasure with the Chairman's very pregnant wife and were both very glad she didn't seem to know they were alive.  
"And Lyle?" Cassandra asked gently. She had tried to appeal to him to stop his constant teasing of Madeline, but not succeeded. They had been able to rid him of his psychopathic tendencies, but no matter how hard she tried, Cassandra could not get him to realize how emotionally fragile and uncomfortable Madeline still was around men.  
"I'm glad to be getting away from him- even more than Brigitte!" Madeline announced with feeling.  
Madeline spent another hour with her two friends at the Centre, before giving them tearful hugs. Cassandra promised she'd have Angelo send Madeline occasional e-mails to help ease her mind about their safety.  
  
Back at the cottage, Madeline sat in the living room with Bunny in her lap. He must have sensed the impending change because he didn't struggle for the entire hour Madeline absentmindedly stroked his soft white back.  
Madeline didn't move when she heard the sound of the back door opening around midnight. She smiled gratefully at Angelo as he made his way to her side. She handed him Bunny and couldn't help but smile as she watched him grin like a child as he held Bunny up to his cheek. Then he regretfully got up to put the animal back in his cage. When he had made sure it was safely closed, he turned to Madeline.  
"Time for bed." He said in the no-nonsense tone the teenager had come to love, "Big day tomorrow."  
Angelo wandered around the house while Madeline got ready for bed. When she was ready, he came back into her rather bare room, and sat down on the edge of the bed. And as he had done many nights in the past few months, Angelo rubbed Madeline's back and sang the three verses of "Silent Night" over and over in a surprisingly melodious voice until she fell asleep. As he was leaving, she stirred long enough to mumble "Good night."  
  
~~~~~  
Saturday Afternoon  
Guild Hall, College  
  
Sydney's car was parked at the back of Madeline's new dormitory, along with quite a few others. They made several trips up to her room before the car was empty. Amy wasn't there yet, so Madeline randomly chose one of the beds. She hoped they could switch the room around soon anyways.  
"Don't forget Tuesday afternoon at four you have an appointment with Lauren. You remember where her office is?" Sydney spoke of the therapist who would be meeting with Madeline while she was at school. The aging psychiatrist had worked hard to find someone he felt confident would help Madeline when he was too far away to. The two of them had spent many hours discussing Madeline's past and her current progress, as well as what still needed to be accomplished.  
"Yes." Madeline became nervous, even though her brief meetings with Lauren over the summer had gone well and she was easy to talk to.  
"Don't worry, Madeline." Sydney squeezed her shoulder.  
The girl nodded and willed her stomach to calm down.  
Amy and her entire family- parents, two younger sisters and boyfriend- arrived a few minutes later. They had Amy's belongings up in their second floor room in no time at all. Then they decided to go out to lunch, and invited Sydney and Madeline to come too. They had a lovely meal at Red Lobster, taking their time. Neither girl was quite ready to let her family go home just yet. When their waitress started giving them pointed looks, they regretfully headed back to Rivier for their good byes.  
Sydney checked to make sure Madeline was all set and had everything in her room before she walked him out to his car. She gave him a big hug, unwilling to let go. She had tears in her eyes as he bid her a gruff good bye and good luck and drove away. She waited until he was out of site before heading back up to her room.  
Amy came up ten minutes later, also teary-eyed. The girls propped their door open and began to discuss how they should arrange and divide the room. The sink was behind the door, next to a closet, two rows of drawers built into the wall under the mirror, and another closet. They decided to move Amy's beds against the wall opposite the door, under the window and put Madeline's lengthwise against the left hand wall, opposite the closets. Amy took the closet and drawers closest to the window and Madeline began unpacking her clothes into her's.  
Amy set up her stereo, and Madeline agreed to listen to some Christian cd's Amy had. In the process, she got some ideas for upcoming Christmas present requests. While they were unpacking, a girl they had met during the overnight a few months ago popped her head into their room with a cheery, "Hi girls!"  
"Hey, Charlotte!" Amy greeted.  
"Hey." Madeline said from where she bent over making her bed.  
"My roommate's not here yet, and I don't want to start unpacking until she gets here." Charlotte told them.  
"Who's your roommate again?" Amy questioned.  
"Her name's Shelley."  
"Oh yeah, cool." Madeline remembered the redhead. The four of them had hung out together at the possible-freshman's introductory weekend sleep over.  
The three girls chatted until Charlotte saw Shelley. They left Amy and Madeline to finish unpacking. It didn't take them too long to finish making the small room as homey as it was going to get. They went looking for Charlotte and Shelley and found them right next door.  
  
Madeline made many friends at College her freshman year, becoming particularly close to Shelley, Char, and Amy. Amy and Shelley often went home for weekends, giving Char and Madeline an opportunity to bond.  
First semester they all took time to adjust to not living at home, but it was especially hard on Madeline. She wished Park was there so they could swap college stories- she had heard some outrageous ones from her guardian and would have loved to hear more curled up on the couch in the cottage, cuddling Bunny while talking late into the night. She stayed at school on weekends, and went to Charlotte's for Thanksgiving. Madeline also missed Sydney even though Lauren was a great therapist, with new ideas and techniques that continued to help Madeline grow and put the past behind her.  
One cool Friday afternoon midway into the semester, the phone in her room rang. Madeline picked it up because Amy had already left for home.  
"You have a visitor at desk." Steph, who was working desk that afternoon, told her after a quick greeting.  
Madeline put her books aside and headed downstairs, wondering who it could be.  
"Hey Maddy!" Jarod greeted her with a smile and a hug.  
Madeline couldn't believe he was there- he'd given no indication of a visit in his latest email, but she was glad for the surprise. As she turned to thank Steph, her friend mouthed, "Hottie!!" and fanned herself dramatically with her hand. Madeline grinned every time someone said that to her after meeting Jarod. He was known for making surprise visits every couple of weeks, but no matter what time or day it was, everyone suddenly needed to go to Madeline's room to talk to her about something.  
They settled cross legged on the bed facing each other, as had become their custom.   
"Guess what?!" She began excitedly once they were comfortable.  
"What?" Jarod asked eagerly. Madeline loved how enthusiastic he was about everything. 'No wonder everyone around here has a crush on him! He has this amazing ability to make whatever you have to tell him seem like the most important thing in the world.'  
"I got an email from Angelo last night!"  
Jarod just smiled, and her eyes widened.  
"How did you know?!" She couldn't understand it- she had been so floored to open this mysterious email (thinking it was Jarod, who frequently changed addresses) to find a note from Angelo!  
"We email back and forth from time to time." Jarod's answer was simple, but Madeline suddenly understood how Jarod always seemed to know everything that was going on at the Centre.  
Jarod filled her in on his latest sting and wanted to know everything about her college experience.  
  
~~~~~  
Madeline made Dean's List her first semester with a 3.6 GPA on the 4.0 scale. Over the month-long Christmas break, she did return to Blue Cove, but kept busy visiting with old friends and getting caught up on the latest goings-on at the Centre. She spent a lot of time in the vents with Angelo, and visiting with Cassandra.  
  
~~~~~  
The next few years passed by quickly and fairly easily for Madeline and her friends- who suddenly woke up one day and realized that graduation was around the corner.  
Madeline, Amy, Char, Shelley, and some other girls were gathered in Madeline and Amy's room one Thursday afternoon towards the end of their last semester at college.  
The Graduation song by Vitamin C came on the radio and gradually all talking ceased as the words began to sink in.  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives   
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25   
I keep thinking times will never change   
Keep on thinking things will always be the same   
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back   
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track   
And if you got something that you need to say   
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day   
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down   
These memories are playing like a film without sound   
And I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love   
But it came too soon   
And there was me and you   
And then we got real cool   
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me   
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared   
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair   
And this is how it feels   
  
As we go on   
We remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever   
We will still be Friends Forever   
  
So if we get the big jobs   
And we make the big money   
When we look back now   
Will our jokes still be funny?   
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?   
Still be trying to break every single rule   
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?   
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?   
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly   
And this is how it feels   
  
As we go on   
We remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever   
We will still be Friends Forever  
  
La, la, la, la…   
Yeah, yeah, yeah   
La, la, la, la…   
We will still be friends forever   
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?   
Can we survive it out there?   
Can we make it somehow?   
I guess I thought that this would never end   
And suddenly it's like we're women and men   
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?   
Will these memories fade when I leave this town   
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
As we go on   
We remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever   
We will still be Friends Forever  
  
By the end of the song, everyone in the room was teary-eyed at the prospect of leaving each other and the comfort their small dorm rooms had provided.  
Madeline was sure she'd have no trouble finding a job- their school turned out excellent, much sought out teachers and she'd made Dean's List every semester. College had become a comfortable, safe place for her- filled with many memories and much growth. She'd even gone out on a couple of dates, which had helped her trust in men slowly continue to grow.  
Her friends were all worrying about getting jobs, but Madeline knew what she wanted to do after graduation. As crazy as it might seem, she wanted to go back to Blue Cove, and work at the Centre.  
  
The End 


	4. The End of an Era

The End of an Era  
  
Madeline Series  
  
Part 6 Version II  
  
2/16/01  
  
Disclaimer: No one belongs to me except Madeline and Bunny (whom I adopted not long after he was abandoned and forgotten about). Please forgive any inconsistencies between this story and the tv series about things like Lyle being "alive" and at the Centre, and Mr. Parker being in charge, as my timing may be off in some such cases. This part, like the rest of version 2, is only good up through "The Pretender" third season finale, "Donoterase".  
  
Cassandra's role in this story is only consistent up to Rebeckah and my third Cassandra story, "Mother May I?". Anything Rebeckah or I might write after that about Cassandra's universe is not connected to this storyline. :-)  
  
Also, I am not a law student in any way, shape, or form, so I'm winging that part and hoping it's not all too far off the mark.  
  
Dedicated to everyone at "the Pretender" and TNT who receive my eternal gratitude for picking up the show, and especially for giving us "Island of the Haunted" which inspired me to finally finish this series. :-)  
  
~~~~~  
  
It felt strange to Madeline to pull into the driveway of the cottage she used to share with Miss Parker after having been gone for four years. She couldn't believe she was done with school and here to stay.  
  
The newly graduated teacher knew she could get a job at any school she wanted, but she was intent on getting a job at the Centre. She had talked about it with Jarod often over the four years it took her to get her bachelor's degree, and they agreed that having her working in the Centre would be the best way to get enough information to finally close the place down. She wasn't sure they would hire her to teach the children, but had worked with Jarod to come up with reasons why they should. If they didn't hire her, though, she wasn't sure what they would do. But she had decided to go in and talk to Mr. Parker tomorrow- better to get it over with as soon as possible, no matter the outcome.  
  
Madeline could tell that Broots and Debbie had been there earlier in the day, airing the cottage out and making it ready for habitation again. She felt a sharp stab of pain as she entered the fresh-smelling entryway. At that moment, she would have given anything to be assaulted by cigarette smoke permeating the rooms, if only it meant that Parker was alive. She used to wrinkle her nose in disgust at the sight of her guardian smoking, trying every way she knew to get the older woman to quit; and had been surprised to find that as the acrid smell slowly dissipated after Parker's death, she had missed it and the vital figure it had represented.  
  
She cleared her throat and picked up the phone. She called Broots' cubicle at the Centre, chatting briefly with both him and Sydney to assure them that she had arrived in one piece. They said they would try to stop by later that night, but weren't sure if they would be able to. Sydney mentioned a new hint to Jarod's location they were trying to figure out. Madeline smiled sardonically as the very figure they were trying to track down quietly slipped into the living room. She quickly hung up the phone, afraid that she would give his location away if she listened to any more of the frustrated Centre employees' gripes.  
  
Jarod shrugged and shot her an irresistible smile at the look of annoyance that had crossed her face as she replaced the phone. As always, Madeline couldn't resist grinning back, although part of her was resentful at the amazing knack he had to stop people from being upset with him with only a smile.  
  
"Can I help you?" She tried to ask dispassionately, but ended up grinning again. The young woman was grateful for his presence, nipping her growing bad mood in the bud.  
  
"I figured you could use help moving back in." He replied just as calmly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and headed out to the cars. Neither Sydney nor Broots had been able to leave work to help her drive her things back from New Hampshire to Delaware, and everything she accumulated during her four years away could not fit in her small Mustang. Jarod had offered to help, renting a large van for the occasion.  
  
After they were done and Jarod had left, Madeline decided to sneak into the Centre to visit Cassandra and Angelo. As she drove there, her thoughts turned to the past.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shortly after the story "Mother May I?" ended  
  
Before the events of my "Loyalties" fic  
  
Cassandra's death with Pearl and Catherine Parker had caused everyone deep distress, especially Mr. Raines, Madeline, Miss Parker; and Lyle, Bobby, and Romeo. It naturally set back the reintegration of Lyle's varied personalities. Romeo, the relentless flirt who had fallen in love with Cassandra, was grieving too hard to concentrate on the difficult task. Lyle used the incident as an excuse to try to get out of the merge, claiming that he had to stick around because he was the only one who might possibly be able to enact revenge for Cassandra's death. He couldn't ignore the fact that even he had come to care about the petite blind woman, and constant reminders that Cassandra had wanted the personalities to merge finally got past his vehement refusals.  
  
Lyle had also been impressed that Madeline cared enough about the issue to confront him about it. He had long since known of her fear of him, and how she constantly tried to avoid him. She wanted Bobby, the scared young personality who still lived in fear of his abusive adoptive father, to finally find some kind of peace; as well as having a desire to finish what Cass had started.  
  
The complicated process that involved finding all of the personalities, working with them individually to help overcome whatever problem that specific personality had, and then merging them took nearly a year. Mr. Raines refused to help undo what he had been partly responsible for, instead choosing to fade into the Centre's woodwork as he did best when things got difficult. Madeline was an integral part of the process, working almost constantly alongside Sydney.  
  
When Pearl led them to Cassandra a month after the explosion, things went easier with the personality merger. But when Miss Parker died, the team suffered another setback because Madeline took her guardian's death so hard. Everyone had come to depend on her- all of Lyle's personalities for reassurance, support, and the occasional stern reminder that this was happening whether Lyle liked it or not; Sydney for her presence and influence with the often-at-odds personalities; Cassandra with her recovery.  
  
Despite these extreme difficulties, Sydney, Madeline, and Cassandra were able to successfully integrate all of the personalities. The product could not be expected to be a perfect man but the most important things were accomplished. Lyle's psychotic, homicidal tendencies were gone and all of the personalities (especially Bobby) had worked through the abuse young Bobby Bowman had suffered growing up in Nebraska. He was now going by the self chosen name of Rob- a nickname he had never possessed.  
  
Though she knew it was bad of her, Madeline could not quite forget the terrifying personality of Mr. Lyle. The flirtatious inclinations left over from Romeo could surface at a second's notice with a wink, smile, or raised eyebrow- sending the unsuspecting Madeline scurrying quickly in the other direction. On some level, she knew her fear of him was irrational, just like her distrust of men in general and it was yet another issue to continue to work through with Sydney.  
  
  
  
~DAY 1~  
  
Not more than two hours after leaving, Madeline returned to her lakeside cottage. She returned with more than she had left with- discouragement, annoyance, uncertainty, disappointment, and a rapidly growing migraine.  
  
She took some Excedrin for the migraine and curled up in the big leather chair with Bunny to see how she could solve everything else.  
  
She was really a loss about how to do that, though, since she hadn't dared think about her great idea failing. But it had, and now she needed to come up with Plan B.  
  
Looking back, she wondered why she had expected her plan to go off so well. Where had that misguided confidence come from? Had Jarod known all along that she would fail?  
  
The genius had never expressed concern that it wouldn't work. Surely, if anyone would know about a possible outcome, it would be the Pretender. Just as surely, he wouldn't have wasted time on something he didn't think would work.  
  
Then why hadn't Mr. Parker hired Madeline to teach the Centre's children?  
  
That position would have given her the opportunity to get so much additional information: how many children there were, where they were kept, what special abilities had brought them to the Centre, what kinds of projects they did... all knowledge that could help in finding their families and closing down the Centre.  
  
'Well', she mused, 'We must have enough information just in Jarod's case alone... not to mention Angelo, Cassandra, Kyle. Enough waiting, I just want to close that damn place down.'  
  
She knew it was only a matter of time before Jarod snuck into Delaware to discuss the situation. He wouldn't know she had failed, of course, he would arrive full of ideas about all she'd have to do in her new position. Well, they'd have to think of something else because Mr. Parker wasn't about to play by their rules.  
  
Madeline let her mind go blank as she waited, staring into space as she absentmindedly stroked Bunny's pristine coat. Sometimes her best ideas came to her doing this; her mind unconsciously working through the dilemma.  
  
Before her mind could work out a solution, Jarod was settling down on the footrest in front of her. She vaguely noticed the briefcase he set down at his feet, noting that it wasn't his DSA case. She glanced at Jarod's young doppelganger, Jay, who took Bunny from her and retreated to the back porch.  
  
"He didn't hire me." She said bleakly before Jarod could speak.  
  
"All right." He replied evenly.  
  
Surprised by such a calm response to what she considered a most horrible situation, she regarded him with somber eyes. He immediately answered the questions swimming in them.  
  
"There is another way."  
  
"Well, I know we probably have enough to close it down with just your case, Jarod, but I just..." She trailed off with a heavy sigh.  
  
Jarod pulled the briefcase into his lap as he spoke, "I've spent the past week compiling this data, in the event that you weren't hired. I--"  
  
"'In case I wasn't hired'?" She quoted harshly, "Why did we waste our time on this if you knew it wouldn't work?! If you had another way??"  
  
"Because it would have been the best way. But it isn't impossible to do it from outside the Centre." He patted his briefcase, "I've compiled everything we know about the Centre, made copies of paperwork, DSA's, phone calls. It's set to be mailed to the FBI, CIA, Supreme Court..."  
  
Madeline thought about that before she spoke, "Anonymously?"  
  
"I think it would be best for us to remain nameless until everyone is in custody. Then you and I can go in and straighten things out."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning we can oversee the rest of the shutdown. We'd know where to go for more files, for the children, all much faster than outsiders."  
  
"Press?"  
  
"I'm sure it will be a big story." He replied sardonically.  
  
"We could use it to our advantage. Use them to help find the children's families, get the knowledge out there, everywhere. Make sure no one connected to the Centre can hide. Help convince people who've gone into hiding to stay out of the Centre's grasp that it's all right to come out now. Make sure the world knows the awful things this place has done so that even if the Centre has people in high places like the FBI or Supreme Court, the public wouldn't let their crimes go unpunished." She stopped her list, though Jarod knew the wheels were still turning furiously.  
  
"I'm glad you're on my side." Jarod was clearly impressed by her logical applications of a medium he hadn't considered relevant in the least. Madeline was constantly amazing him, whether it be her bright mind, indomitable will, or her ceaseless compassion. Just when he thought he had her figured out, some new aspect to her personality would arise. He sincerely meant it when he said he was glad she was on his side, because he had no doubt she would have made a good Centre operative, if her parents hadn't given her such a firm foundation. Without that, he wasn't sure if she could have survived the appalling abuse her stepfather had subjected her to, much less been able to rise about it to become the formidable, caring person before him this night.  
  
  
  
~DAY 2~  
  
Madeline looked around the living room in her lakeside cottage where everyone involved in the closure had gathered for their first briefing. Outside the moon reflected off the lake.  
  
From her place next to Jarod on the elevated fireplace ledge, Madeline's gaze went over those around her. Sydney and Broots were to Jarod's left on a couch. Madeline was glad to see that for once, Broots did not look nervous. He looked relaxed, as if finally working for the good guys had lifted a tremendous weight from his shoulders. Sydney may have looked calm and collected like always, but Madeline could tell a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as well.  
  
To Madeline's right sat Rob who smiled when he caught her eye. Formally known as the fearsome Mr. Lyle around the Centre, Jarod and Madeline had stressed in their reports that Rob could not be held responsible for his evil personalities' actions. They were confident that he would not be taken into custody, along with Broots and Sydney. Madeline smiled when she saw his hand clasping Cassandra's.  
  
Next to them was Sam. Miss Parker's retired sweeper and Madeline had formed an unlikely bond after his boss had died. Madeline discovered, much to her surprise, that he wasn't a horrible person like she had made him out to be. When he quit the Centre not long after Park died, the two had kept in touch. Sam had been more than happy to help in the closure of the Centre, and Madeline was glad for his presence.  
  
Also in the room were Angelo, Jarod's father and sister, and some of the most critical government agents. Madeline had briefly met all of them earlier that evening as the ones who would be working on-site arrived. She knew many more were spreading out worldwide making arrests and searching homes and other Centre buildings.  
  
The only one that wasn't there was Jay. Despite having been free from the Centre for almost five years he refused to have anything to do with it. Jarod, Madeline, and Major Charles hadn't been able to convince him of how harmful ignoring the past could be- that it would eventually catch up to him tenfold. He did not want to help them close down the Centre and was staying up at the old hunting cabin where Jarod had first taken him when they'd escaped the Centre. It was nicknamed "The Ice Cream Cabin" after their first morning, when Jarod has served the young man ice cream for breakfast.  
  
Judging everyone to be there, Jarod began with their hastily written opening speech about the substantial task they were about to accomplish.  
  
  
  
~DAYS 3 and 4~  
  
Madeline sat at her new desk, formally Mr. Parker's, surrounded by a mess of files and note pads, though in actuality she knew exactly where everything was in the controlled chaos.  
  
It was early in the morning when she finally made her last notation. She sat back and rubbed her eyes wearily before contacting Jarod on their personal two-way radios. He was elsewhere in the building working with government agents to find out which Centre employees had been responsible for what. Madeline, on the other hand, had spent the past few days working primarily alone, having taken on her task removed from the others.  
  
"I'm finished." Though weary, her voice had a quiet sort of joy laced throughout.  
  
"Great!" He voice was tired, too, but also joyful because he knew what her being finished meant.  
  
"I'm going to go tell the press I'll make the announcement at six this morning, then get a couple hours sleep."  
  
"All right. I think we're going to be ending here soon, for some rest." As he talked, she made her way towards the Centre's imposing entrance, where she knew reporters were constantly camped out. They could have gotten hotel rooms, because the owners of Blue Cove's many overnight accommodations were more than happy for the extra business this tragic story would bring. The reporters, however, didn't help them there, preferring to stay close to the massive building, not wanting to miss a second of the world's hottest story.  
  
Madeline told them she'd have a special, very important report at six. Despite the fact that she wouldn't tell them anything more, none of them dismissed the short announcement. Madeline didn't have to turn on the nearest tv to know that they would already be broadcasting the upcoming announcement, scrolling across the bottom of the screen, possibly constantly until the designated time, so that people would be sure to see it no matter when they happened to turn on the tv.  
  
The young woman groaned as she headed inside again, noticing for the first time that her announcement was only a little over three and a half hours away. Her body cried out for sleep, but she made her rounds the same as she had the previous two nights. She tenderly tucked blankets around fretful sleepers; helped others settle back to sleep with kind words, a song or a hug; counting to make sure all children, old and young alike from every known Centre location worldwide, were accounted for and safe. Only then did she get a few hours rest in the cot she'd set up for herself in the living room of what was formally Cassandra's room.  
  
~  
  
The sun had just started its ascent when Madeline got up. She had slept deeply, though two hours weren't quite enough. She took a shower to help wake her up, knowing the next few days were going to be busy, but wanting to get through them feeling as well as possible.  
  
Though Cassandra could not see her fatigued features, she could nonetheless tell, and chastened the younger woman accordingly.  
  
"You can not take care of others if you do not take care of herself." Her melodious voice held a hint of reproach as Madeline nibbled at her breakfast bar.  
  
"I know, Cass, but this needs to be done quickly. I've survived longer on less sleep and food before."  
  
"Si, Tigrita, but it is still not good for you."  
  
Madeline kissed Cassandra's cheek gratefully as Angelo came into the room.  
  
"Big day." He announced, looking at Madeline knowingly. Such a look from the idiot savant would have astounded most people, but Madeline was one of the few who know how much more there was to Angelo.  
  
"Today is a big day." Cassandra agreed, "A most wonderful day, Tigrita."  
  
"It's half past five, let's head up." The girl with the nickname 'little tiger' replied, confidently leading the way up to the surface after she had picked up her neat stack of files.  
  
Cassandra thought, as she had many times in her five years of knowing the girl, how well her nickname fit. She had survived and risen above abuse aimed at all aspects of her psyche, the few memories Cassandra had once accidentally picked up from the girl early on in their friendship making her strength even more apparent. Then there was today, Madeline being quite nervous at the awesome task she had assigned herself, yet managing to exude confidence and authority as she entered the lobby.  
  
Madeline could see security guards outside the impressive glass doors keeping the reporters and curious public at bay. She paled slightly at the sheer amount of them, having known that nearly every developed country had sent at least one reporting team but discovering that actually seeing all those cameras and eager reporters was an entirely different thing.  
  
She didn't have time to dwell as she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled warmly as Jarod led his flock of children over to her.  
  
"Good morning! Today is a very important day for all of you. Those camera crews are out there to help your families find you." This was nothing new to them, but she wanted to refresh their memories and let them know what to expect once six o'clock came around,  
  
"Those reporters are from all over the world so your families will be sure to see you. Do you all have your pictures?"  
  
Some nodded, others clutched their pictures or held them up for her to see.  
  
"Good! Those will help your families recognize you." They were pictures taken from the DSA's of everyone's first few days at the Centre, back when they looked most like the children their parents had lost.  
  
"All right, now we're going to get in line, in the order we were taken, starting with the oldest. First I'll explain what's going to happen to the reporters, like I'm telling you now, so everyone knows what to expect. Then I'll introduce you outside, one by one. Make sure you hold your pictures so everyone can see them, but please don't cover your face with them. You won't have to say anything, and I'll be right next to you the whole time. I know there are a lot of people out there, but remember they're here to help us, so there's no reason to be scared. Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
"When will my Mommy and Daddy be here?" Evan, one of the newest arrivals, and only six years old, asked.  
  
"That's a good question, Evan. While I'm talking to the reporters at the beginning, I'll give them a special phone number. Anyone who recognizes you can call us and we'll set up how they can come get you in a day or two."  
  
That part had taken a lot of work to set up and was being overseen by Broots. Local hotels had agreed to offer free rooms to the arriving families, recognizing how disastrous it would be for them if they did any less. Forty volunteers had been called in to man the phones. Madeline had gone over the process with them, to help them get the information needed to verify the child's relatives' identifies and weed out false calls. Madeline, Jarod, and Broots had been up all the second night working this out. The legitimate calls would then be forwarded directly to Madeline, who would set up the details for the reunions. Volunteers would be on 24 hours a day, on six four-hour shifts of one dozen people who would take two shifts. Madeline would be on call constantly, moving to sleep in her office, despite the objections of her friends. She adamantly refused to make anxious families wait until it was more convenient for her, and claimed she'd sleep between calls. She reasoned that there were only a little over 100 children so she'd have plenty of downtime, what with the time differences and the fact that not everyone would catch their child the first time it aired.  
  
Madeline and Jarod were fully aware of how totally the story of the underground, child-kidnapping Centre had captured the world's attention. They expected this morning's broadcast to replace most everything else on television for quite some time. Madeline and her team had decided to request that the stations in Blue Cove share the broadcast with others in their countries to get it out to as many people as possible; and to play it in its entirety at least once a day until all of the families had come forward.  
  
"Anything else?" She asked after making sure Evan was content with her answer.  
  
There was silence from the sea of apprehensive, anxious, and unfortunately a few blank, faces. Glancing at her watch, Madeline saw that it was 10 to 6. She pulled out her list.  
  
"Okay, here's the order I want you to line up in... Jarod, you're first, then I need Jeri and Kathryn, followed by Roberto, Angelo..."  
  
Jarod had originally disdained the idea of appearing, but Madeline had pointed out that his mother, who had remained in hiding despite Jarod, his dad, and sister's efforts to find her, might not know to come forward unless she saw his face. That had immediately changed his mind as she knew it would.  
  
Madeline smiled at the group once they were in line, then at Jarod's dad, Major Charles, and sister, Emily, who were nearby. Emily in particular had spent a lot of time with the children these past few days, so they trusted her, and she could help calm any nerves. The Major was going to stay inside with those remaining as well, keeping order while being another familiar presence. They had been invaluable to Madeline as both coworkers and friends.  
  
"You all are wonderful and this is going to be a GREAT day." Madeline assured them next before she began in earnest, "You'll come out one at a time and stand next to me. I'll motion the next one in line forward," Here she paused to demonstrate the gesture, "and when you're done you can come back in and go to the game rooms, your room, or keep your friends company until it's their turn. Just make sure Major Charles knows where you're going." She smiled tenderly at her rag-tag group, then headed to the back of the hall to share one or two final words with Emily. She gave hugs, smiles, and a few words of encouragement to those who needed them as she went up and down the line. She smiled again before she went outside one minute before six, immediately being blinded by flashbulbs.  
  
The volunteers started getting calls a little after seven. By the time Madeline gave Evan a proud hug for waiting so well for so long around quarter of eight, she had three promising messages waiting on her desk.  
  
She was pleasantly surprised to find that the first message was from Jarod's mother, who needed no encouragement to take the next plane out. Madeline connected her with one of the travel agent volunteers, whose sole job was to negotiate plane fares and find seats on the earliest flight possible. Not that much negotiating was needed since most airports shared the view of the hotel's when it came to helping the victims of the Centre. They didn't expect much trouble finding people willing to give up their seats, and most said they'd fly the anxious families first class, for free.  
  
The other two calls were handled in similar fashion, with tears on both ends and an immeasurable amount of joy.  
  
  
  
~DAY 5~  
  
Madeline's Friday started at four in the morning, with the first of many phone calls, from the deliriously happy father of one of the teenagers calling from Europe.  
  
During a brief break in the calls later that morning, Jarod entered the office with the intent of going over what would be done today. That agenda was forgotten as soon as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"You need to be getting more sleep." He informed her in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
She looked up from her the paperwork she was working on long enough to give him an annoyed roll of her eyes.  
  
"I'm serious, Madeline. You've taken on too much."  
  
When her eyes rose to meet his this time, they were narrowed to a glare, "There's no such thing as too much when it comes to fixing everything the Centre's done." She snapped in an effort to get rid of him.  
  
"Yes, there is." He insisted, "You can't be everything to everybody all the time. That's not good for you physically, and I'm sure it can't be good for you emotionally, either. Have you talked with Sydney recently?"  
  
"There hasn't been time." Even before it came out of her mouth, she knew it was a poor excuse she wasn't going to get away with.  
  
"You need to make time." Jarod ended the discussion, knowing his point had been made.  
  
They moved on to talking about the day's agenda.  
  
On his way to meet Broots to continue going through the Centre's complex database, he stopped by Sydney's office. The psychiatrist wasn't there so he left him a note saying, 'Sydney, I think it would be a good idea for you and Madeline to try and find some time to meet today. I'm worried about her taking on too much. Thanks, J'  
  
~  
  
Sydney had been meaning to try and find a moment to check in with Madeline, but was glad Jarod had brought the situation more to his attention. He vowed to make time to meet with her later in the afternoon. In a few moments he was going to be heading up a group therapy session with the older children.  
  
The morning had been spent with the children under twelve, and next he was going to meet with the teenagers. The session topic would be the same, he had just thought that the specific way to approach it would be better changed to meet the age groups.  
  
The younger children would not doubt be the easier group to handle. They had only recently been separated from their families and most still remembered life outside of the Centre. Sydney hoped they would adapt to returning home better, and his meeting with them had confirmed it. Most had been eager to hear that they would be returning to their families.  
  
Sydney expected that the group he was heading to meet with might have a harder time with the changes that were soon to be upon them. After that, he would be meeting with the adults. Since the Centre had taken the majority of its children when they were younger than seven, this batch would have the hardest time readjusting to life outside Centre walls. Even if they were able to remember what their life had been like before the Centre stole them, what they would return to would be nothing like what they remembered.  
  
Parents would be older, perhaps even unrecognizable... Families might be split up from death, divorce... They might no longer live in the childhood home... Not to mention how much longer the adult children had been at the Centre than in that childhood home. For most of them, Sydney knew that the Centre was all they knew. Without remembering what they had been taken from, the Centre, with its dark hallways, gray walls, and predictable routine, was home. Sydney knew that most of the grown children would never be able to adapt as easily as Jarod had.  
  
But for now, the middle road. Sydney guessed the teenagers would show some similarities to both the children and the adults, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"What if our parents have forgotten us?" Jerome quietly asked the first question after a lengthy, awkward silence.  
  
Sydney could tell from the looks on a more than a few of the other 33 teens that the eighteen year old wasn't alone in this fear.  
  
"Parents don't forget their kids." A fourteen-year-old named Lisa replied hotly before Sydney could respond.  
  
"But I can't really remember them." A chorus of agreement followed Jerome's shame-filled confession.  
  
"I know most of you were separated from your families when you were very young and it's understandable that you may not remember much about your parents. It doesn't make you bad children." Sydney's calm accent replied.  
  
The meeting continued in this manner for about half an hour until someone finally found the courage to ask what Sydney knew to be the most difficult question for the teens.  
  
"Do we have to go with them? Can we stay here?" Seventeen year old Olaf was one of the youngest children brought to the Centre, having barely been one and a half when he arrived.  
  
A handful of those sitting around him who had heard his timid question raised a protest which caused Olaf to defend himself.  
  
"I don't remember these people called my parents at all! I don't want to go with them."  
  
Sydney stood up and it took a few minutes to quiet everyone down enough for him to reply to the young man's concerns.  
  
"I apparently need to remind you all to respect each other's opinions and questions. You may not feel the same way as Olaf does but that does not mean his opinion is any less valid than yours. Some of you remember your parents perfectly, others remember bits and pieces of your lives with your families, while still others can remember nothing from before the Centre took you. Imagine how you would feel if you had to leave all you knew and live with virtual strangers."  
  
"It would be like how I felt when the Centre kidnapped me four years ago." Kimberly, a mathematically brilliant sixteen year old, realized.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that..." A few of Olaf's most vehement opponents muttered apologetically.  
  
Sydney nodded gladly and continued.  
  
"So it's perfectly natural for some of you to want to stay at the Centre. Unfortunately it isn't possible because as you know, the Centre is now closed."  
  
"Good!" An anonymous voice called out from the back of the room.  
  
"Yes. It is a good thing. The Centre never should have taken you away from your families. It may take some time but you'll get used to living with your families again, going to school, making friends... Once you've spent some time with your parents, you'll begin to remember them again."  
  
~  
  
Madeline collapsed into her usual chair in Sydney's office with a soft sigh. His note said he would be back in a few minutes and she was glad for the down time. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was dead tired and welcomed a few moments to just sit.  
  
"Good evening, Madeline." Sydney's voice caused her face to blush as her eyes opened.  
  
"Tired?" He asked as he settled in his chair.  
  
"A little." She understated with a shrug, "You?"  
  
"It's been a long day but my group sessions went as well as could be expected."  
  
He was about to ask a question but before he could she asked one of her own.  
  
"Do you think there's something wrong with me for still sometimes wishing Park was here?"  
  
"Well, what makes you wonder if it's wrong?"  
  
She rolled her eyes a little at his habit of answering a question with another one, but knew from experience that it often led to breakthroughs.  
  
"Well, shouldn't I, like, be over it? I mean, she died almost five years ago. Does wishing she were still around mean I'm not adjusted and stuff?"  
  
"I don't think that's what it means at all, Madeline. There's nothing wrong with missing her. I've told you before that it's perfectly natural for a part of you to always miss her. I know she meant a great deal to you."  
  
Her face, which had seconds before shown worry, lit up softly as a new thought occurred to her.  
  
"I think she'd be happy with what we're doing, Catherine too."  
  
"As do I."  
  
They shared a brief, comfortable, light silence until Sydney judged the conversation to be over, and it time to move on to something else.  
  
"Did you know I've heard from a couple of people who are worried about you?" He worded the question carefully, wanting to hear her take on the situation.  
  
"Jarod might have mentioned something about it earlier." She replied nonchalantly and then wondered why she was lying to the man she had never kept things from before. It didn't quite feel like an outright lie, but then she wasn't sure what truth she could have told him, either. She looked up and let him see the confusion marring her normally tranquil features.  
  
"Where's that look coming from, Madeline?" He prodded.  
  
"I don't know... I'm not quite sure." This time her answer was the complete truth as she struggled to explain something she didn't understand or even fully acknowledge, "A couple times today my mind would wander a bit between calls and I found myself feeling overwhelmed, like I'm doing too much. But it's probably cuz I'm just really tired right now. Cuz, I mean, I have to do everything I'm doing; you know, it's not like... not like I'm doing pointless things... they all have to be done."  
  
"But couldn't someone else do some of it?"  
  
"I don't know..." She trailed off as she thought about it.  
  
"Why does it always have to be you replying to promising calls?" Sydney continued in an effort to help her figure out the reasons behind her actions. He had a pretty good idea, but wanted to see if she could come up with it on her own.  
  
The room was silent for a long moment as she struggled for an answer.  
  
"I don't know, Sydney, I just have to." She felt bad that it was the best she could come up with.  
  
"You 'have to'? Like 'someone is holding a gun to my head and forcing me to' have to?"  
  
Madeline smirked a little bit because she had thought the same thing about her choice of wording.  
  
"It just seems to fit, though." She shrugged.  
  
"All right." Sydney nodded. He kept silent because he could tell she was still thinking about it.  
  
One word appeared like a flashing neon sign in her head, "Penance."  
  
'Bingo' Sydney thought.  
  
"What does penance mean to you, Madeline?"  
  
"It's like, something the priest tells you to do at Confession." Pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place for the young woman.  
  
"But isn't penance usually done to atone for a sin of some sort?"  
  
Wide eyes, full of confusion mixed in with understanding, met his as she whispered her answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded as his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"But why? The main thing you and Lauren stressed to me all these years was that I never did anything wrong."  
  
"You don't believe it."  
  
"I thought I did." She looked distraught at these new revelations.  
  
"I'm sure you do believe it, for the most part. But I've always thought that a part of you was never able to let go of the guilt."  
  
That was news to Madeline.  
  
"Then why didn't you fix it?" She accused.  
  
"Up until now you weren't ready to accept and deal with it. There are some things you can't be forced to see, things you have to find out for yourself."  
  
It was late when Madeline left Sydney's office a few hours later. The conversation had given the young woman many new things to think about and shook the foundation she had thought to be quite sturdy, but she felt better for it.  
  
  
  
~DAY 6~  
  
Friday had been spent as the latter part of Thursday had been, phones ringing constantly. Now, Saturday, the first families started to arrive. Madeline oversaw each reunion after briefly meeting with the families. She felt that it was important for the families to know a little bit about what their individual child had gone through while at the Centre, even if the case wasn't as severe as Angelo's. The press had gotten tidbits of what had been done, but each child's experience, and the needs they presented, were unique.  
  
A dozen or so notable psychiatrists were waiting to meet with the families to help them adjust to being reunited and understand as well as possible what their child had experienced. These psychiatrists had been a quiet presence at Sydney's meetings with the three groups of children, so they were aware of most of the specific issues that needed addressing. The families could stay and meet with the psychiatrists beyond their two mandatory meetings- the first with Madeline and one of the psychiatrists and the second meeting being the reunion with their child which was overseen by the same doctor. Once their psychiatrist and Sydney discussed the reunion and felt comfortable with each situation, the family could head home with a recommendation for a qualified doctor near them.  
  
Madeline sat on one of the comfortable couches that had been donated to give her a small sitting area to talk with the families with one of her psychiatrists as she explained to the families why their child had been taken, gave a brief outline of what the child had been doing, and what sorts of consequences those activities had brought into play.  
  
Then, once the parents had regained emotional control, Emily would show the child in. Reunions between the older children, especially those who had been kidnapped over fifteen years ago, and their families were naturally somewhat more awkward than the ones where everyone was closer to what was remembered. The therapists, however, had fully expected and prepared for this eventuality, and retired to a private conference room to work through the initial hesitations for as long as it took.  
  
Jarod's reunion with his mother didn't go quite this way. As a volunteer was leading her up to Madeline's office, Margaret saw Emily, who called her brother in short order. Someone alerted Major Charles, and within three minutes the entire family was thus completely reunited in the grand foyer for the first time in almost 40 years. Madeline came down as soon as she heard about it to meet Jarod's mother. She was engulfed in a hug that tried to convey the profound emotions surrounding the reunion. It was something she had been receiving a lot of lately, but Margaret seemed to invite Madeline into their family with their hug, much as Emily and Charles had welcomed her when they had first met. Madeline returned the hug, silently accepting the invitation and sense of belonging she hadn't truly felt in a long time.  
  
  
  
~DAY 9~  
  
Madeline's phone rang Tuesday, the special line Jarod used. That he was calling wasn't a surprise. Since heading out to the various Centre locations in the US two days ago with Rob, he had made a habit of calling every evening. The traveling recovery teams made up of CIA and FBI agents faxed her periodic updates of what they found, but both insiders liked Jarod giving her a more personal update. Without fail, he knew he could find her at the office working until midnight, often even later. And if he ever needed to call in the morning, he knew he could catch her at her desk starting at six on the dot.  
  
Jarod called as much to update her as to check on her. He was still worried that she was stretching her resources too thin- getting at most four hours of sleep a night, though it was often interrupted by phone calls; not eating regular, healthy meals, and generally trying to be everything to everybody despite her earlier conversation with Sydney. While her dedication was a wonderful aspect of Madeline's personality, the possible consequences alternately worried and aggravated Jarod. Tonight, however, he was far from worried.  
  
"Madeline, she's alive!" He joyously proclaimed as soon as she answered.  
  
"What? Who?" She knew he was at the facility near Valley City, North Dakota, but wasn't aware that Jarod had been looking for a particular person.  
  
"Miss Parker's here!"  
  
Stunned silence greeted him. Madeline felt a bizarre ringing in her ears, the likes of which she hadn't felt since her stepfather had last hit her that cold winter day she'd been dumped in front of the sole occupied cottage by the lake. Dimly, as if from a great distance under considerable amounts of water, she heard the genius elaborate.  
  
"Madeline, Miss Parker's alive! She's here."  
  
"Uhh..." Madeline couldn't seem to get anything to work. Her brain was blank as it tried to wrap around this latest, her mouth wordlessly opened and closed, and the rest of her body was both numb and tingling at once.  
  
Jarod couldn't help but smile at the reaction as he explained, though he wasn't sure she could comprehend it now, "They've apparently kept her drugged since the accident. I think she'll recover from that, though it's hard to tell. She has been off the drugs since the Centre was shut down, because no one was here to keep administering them, and they're gradually moving out of her system. She's slowly regaining consciousness."  
  
"She's ok?" Madeline whispered, scarcely able to believe it.  
  
"Yes! She's alive and apparently has been treated well."  
  
"You call being drugged for almost five years and proclaimed dead good treatment?!" Madeline was moving from disbelief to anger having been lied to and robbed of her guardian for so long.  
  
"What I meant by that," Jarod answered patiently, "Was that while the drugs most likely kept her bedridden, she must have received regular physical therapy because her muscles show very little sign of atrophy."  
  
"So she should walk and everything again?"  
  
"Probably. But we're not sure what drugs they were giving her yet or what kinds of effects prolonged exposure could have." Jarod replied gently although he could tell she was emotionally detached from the situation and just reacting intellectually. He had gone through the same set of emotions when he'd first laid eyes on his childhood sweetheart.  
  
"Like brain damage?"  
  
"Or paralysis or memory loss... we'll know for sure once we know what she's been given. I have people looking for the records."  
  
"'K."  
  
"In the morning, Rob and I will transport with her back to Blue Cove. The rest of the team can finish gathering the information here."  
  
"Umm-" Madeline closed her eyes as she tried to organize her thoughts, "When, uh, when'll you get here?"  
  
"I'll try for 8, 8:30."  
  
"Do we need to like, do anything?"  
  
"Nope, we'll just set her up at the Centre. I'll bring back anything she might need."  
  
"Ok. Uhh, I guess I'll let you go then." The words were out before she could stop them. A million questions were slamming around in her brain, trying to get organized enough to be asked, yet she wasn't really ready for more information either.  
  
"All right, Maddy. Call me if you need to."  
  
As she hung up, a part of Madeline wondered at how well Jarod knew her and her needs, even when she didn't have a clue. The next moment, she was overcome with the deepest fatigue. She stumbled through her rounds, finding each of the remaining children sleeping peacefully. She knew that Cassandra and Angelo would want to know, but wasn't able to share the news just yet, so she collapsed on her cot back in the office. Though she was tired, Madeline's brain insisted on running through the conversation with Jarod, but she firmly pushed it into the deep recesses of her mind and used some of the relaxation techniques she'd been forced to learn years ago that enabled her to get much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
~DAY 10~  
  
Madeline slowly rose to consciousness the next morning. Some instinctual part of herself said it was too early to get up and that she should go back to sleep. Another part tried to remind her that she should get up because something important was happening this day. She lazily searched her brain for that important something as she drifted back to sleep. As she remembered, her eyes widened and she bolted up into a sitting position.  
  
Miss Parker was alive! Jarod was bringing her home this morning!  
  
Madeline felt the full realization of those facts hit her for the first time, causing the breath to catch in her throat and tears to fall unchecked down her cheeks. She drew her knees up to her chest, clutching them tightly as the tears gave way to great, heaving sobs. She unashamedly let out the tears that had been building for some time, having reached the point where they were too strong to stay behind the barriers she had painstakingly, if unconsciously, modeled after Parker's. She mourned for the years they had lost, five more that the Centre had stolen from the unlucky people involved with it. She rejoiced at the fact that she was joining the joyous group that was being reunited with loved ones.  
  
When she was done she cleaned up in the office's adjoining bathroom and left the Tower composed once more.  
  
The hallways were still quiet except for the phone volunteers rotating shifts. The cafeteria had but a slow trickle of patrons so early in the morning, most everyone still asleep. The delicious smells of breakfast reminded her that area chefs had offered to volunteer during their time off. Madeline crept past bedrooms of sleeping children, bidding good morning to the handful who were up and in one of the newly furnished game rooms. She let herself into Angelo's room. He woke upon her arrival, not even needing her to speak to alert him to her presence. She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Good morning." She whispered with a smile.  
  
"Tigrita happy." He observed.  
  
"Yes." She felt the gigantic grin transform her features, "Let's go wake Cassandra up and then I'll tell you why."  
  
Madeline waited while her friend performed a few quick ablutions, eyes closed to give him privacy as much as to spend a few moments nursing the mantra 'Park's alive, she's really alive!'  
  
Once he was ready, they hastened to Cassandra's apartment, waiting in the living room while she got ready.  
  
Madeline's excitement was catching, so when Cassandra exited her bedroom, she was confronted with two very eager personalities making the room electric.  
  
"What is this?" She asked as she made her way easily to the couch where she gracefully settled.  
  
"Park is alive!! Jarod found her in North Dakota and he's bringing her here this morning. She's really alive!"  
  
It came out in a rush, without pause, seeming like one long word, yet her friends had no trouble understanding it. Madeline took a couple of deep breaths before relating her conversation with Jarod. The mood became more somber when, though still with a buoyant undercurrent, they turned to discussing possible after-affects of the medication and what they could do to help her recover fully.  
  
"They should be here around 8 or 8:30. I should probably try to get a few hours work in until then..." Madeline wondered aloud.  
  
"Si, Tigrita. I do not think you will get much done later today." Cassandra teased gently.  
  
"Yeah... I guess in that respect, it's a good thing no families are due in today."  
  
"How many children are still waiting to be reunited with their families?"  
  
"About three dozen. Some of the calls we've been getting have been from friends of the families, giving us leads about where some of the remaining families might be. We ended up calling in some private investigators to search for them because in some cases, the Centre really sent people deep into hiding." She paused for a moment, debating her next words before continuing quietly, "I'm just worried some families won't be found."  
  
"I know, Tigrita." Cassandra replied honestly, very aware of how much it hurt the young woman when they had discovered that more than a few parents had died in "accidents" not long after their children were kidnapped. Cassandra and Jarod had as yet been unsuccessful in preventing Madeline's feelings of failure when it came to such cases.  
  
"Trials today." Angelo broke the reflective silence.  
  
"You know, that could be why we don't have any families coming in today." Madeline hypothesized, "The trials are taking up everyone's attention lately. I know whenever I turned on the tv yesterday that's what they were talking about... giving synopses of who is getting on trial first, guessing about punishments, talking about how big of a case this is and that the courts are probably going to be hard pressed to come up with sentences because this is an unprecedented case, blah, blah, blah. I should probably remind them that they still need to be showing the remaining children's pictures."  
  
"The trials are not televised, yes?"  
  
"Right. There's just too much sensitive information involved for it to be televised. The courtroom's going to be closed as well. I should be getting back upstairs." Madeline decided. She hugged both of her dear friends tightly. When she headed out the door, she was calmer and ready to tackle a few hours' work.  
  
~  
  
Around the same time,  
  
North Dakota  
  
Something compelled her to fight her way up through the heavy confusion that surrounded her. Her heavily drugged brain couldn't process what exactly was pulling her up, or why regaining consciousness was so hard, but some instinctual part of her knew that she needed to win the battle so she kept fighting. Gradually the gentle voice that served as her beacon started to become clearer, though she didn't know who it belonged to or what it was saying. All she knew was that it made her feel safe as it had the other times she had dimly heard it. She thought it was only recently that this voice had shown up, but couldn't be sure because time no longer had any meaning to her, as she had almost never been able to rise above the pressing fog. The thing she was sure of was that since this voice had started calling out to her, beating the haze that cruelly held her down became easier each time they fought. As the voice became clearer, so did her thought processes, which strained to make out what the calming voice was saying. Luck would only go so far this day, and understanding the voice was going too far. A small part of her crushed spirit cried out in anger as the effort drained her piteously small energy reserves and the haze drew her back down.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Delaware  
  
Madeline and Margaret was discussing what they would do if none of a child's relatives could be found. They had decided earlier in the week that if a child's parents had died, they would look towards close relatives- preferably grandparents or aunts and uncles- to raise the child. So far, all of the parentless children had been readily welcomed into other family member's homes.  
  
But they unfortunately had to work out what they would do if no one stepped forward claiming ties to a child. Issues like how long they should wait for relatives before finding another placement, where the children would go if no family was found, what kinds of unique emotional needs such a situation would present, if there were any options that had thus far been overlooked...  
  
Madeline worked with Jarod's mother to brainstorm solutions for most of the early morning. It was beneficial to have Margaret's input since she had been in hiding for so many years. She was able to come up with ideas that Madeline or even Jarod may never have come up with, simply because she had been there.  
  
The two women lost track of the time, becoming completely immersed in their task, and Madeline was shocked to glance up at the clock during a slight pause and see that it was a few minutes after eight. No sooner had she done that than her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Madeline, Jarod's helicopter is approaching the rooftop landing pad. ETA's three minutes ." One of the government agents informed her as he had been instructed.  
  
"Thank you!" She hung up the phone, already halfway around the desk.  
  
"They're here." She whispered to Margaret as she dialed an extension.  
  
"Cassandra, they're landing in a few minutes on the roof. I'll meet you there?"  
  
Madeline spoke quickly, but Cassandra had been around an excited Madeline often enough to be able to make the words out, and when she replied her voice held the same excited tones despite the fact that she tried to hide it.  
  
"Si, Tigrita, we will see you soon."  
  
When she and Angelo joined the small group on the roof, Cassandra could sense the mixture of excitement and nerves Madeline kept hidden beneath the surface.  
  
'She really picked up a lot of mi Amiga's habits.' Cassandra observed idly as Madeline gripped her arm, whether to offer support or receive it Cassandra wasn't sure, but figured it was probably a little of both. She felt the breeze kick up substantially and peeked through Madeline's eyes to see the helicopter hovering a few feet above the landing pad.  
  
'It seems to not be moving down at all', at least three people thought with annoyance.  
  
'I think I'm going to be sick.' Madeline fretted as Jarod waved encouragingly out the window while the small plane got settled.  
  
For a long time after Miss Parker died, Madeline had hoped it was a mistake, certain she would wake up from this awful nightmare, sure that she wouldn't have to get used to yet another loved one leaving. She had barely gotten past the loss of Cassandra, which she blamed on herself. No one was sure what she would have done if Miss Parker hadn't been there to share in her grief. Though Madeline had only known Cassandra for a very short while, compared to Miss Parker having known her since childhood, the wonderful blind woman had been a great friend to both of them.  
  
Cassandra was right whenever she mused that Madeline and Miss Parker were uncannily alike. Both had such indomitable strength that those around them constantly marveled at it. Sydney and Jarod had worried that losing two dear friends so close together would finally be the acts to break Madeline. Though she grieved deeply and all-encompassingly for two months, Madeline somehow got things back together in time to start college the following fall, where she managed to thrive.  
  
Now Park was suddenly in her life again; had never been dead, had been kept hidden by the Centre. Madeline was used to the fact that the Centre often faked people's deaths, as in the cases of Catherine Parker, Lyle, and Raines- just to name a few; but to have done the same to her guardian, to her... Well, sometimes it made Madeline completely understand how the Lyle personality had wanted revenge so bad when they thought "Mother" had killed Cass.  
  
Cassandra cringed as Madeline mentally reviewed all the wrongs that had been done to her in her short lifetime, knowing that the wounds that had been nearly healed during the past week were being reopened due to Parker's return. She could only hope that the benefits of Jarod's latest discovery would quickly come to outweigh the drawbacks. She squeezed Madeline's hand again as Jarod opened the helicopter door.  
  
Tears flooded to both women's eyes as they saw Miss Parker for the first time in over four years. She lay on a hospital gurney, sleeping deeply, dark circles under her eyes belaying the fact that she had recently gone through serious withdrawal when everyone who administered her medication for the past few years abruptly started going to jail instead of to work.  
  
Madeline knew she should probably go forward to welcome Miss Parker back regardless of the fact that she was currently unconscious. But she found herself rooted where she was; tense, trembling and half-expecting to wake up from this unreal dream as she had many times in the past few years. She could only stare at the pale form mere feet from her, eyes not able to move either.  
  
Cassandra had moved from her side, going to the gurney and touching her amiga's face gently, reverently. She smiled through joyous tears as her gentle hands confirmed Jarod's claim that her amiga was back among them.  
  
"We should get her set up inside." Jarod finally broke the silence.  
  
Cassandra walked alongside the cart holding Rob's hand, with Angelo behind them. The kind empath glanced back at Madeline, who was slowly following the group. She missed his worried look because her gaze still hadn't left her former guardian's drawn features.  
  
Once Miss Parker was set up in the Renewal Wing, everyone reluctantly returned to work. Madeline gave up after half an hour's unsuccessful efforts and found herself heading in the direction of the Renewal Wing. The few nurses about the area smiled at her as she entered Parker's room.  
  
The older woman was half awake but not exactly what one would normally call conscious, a leftover effect from the large quantities of drugs she had been given. Madeline vaguely recalled Jarod having said that she should gradually regain consciousness over the next week or so as the drugs further left her system. They would all have to wait until then to see if there were any lasting side effects.  
  
Parker was able to sense someone's approach and grew tense and alarmed. The quickening of various machines connected to her confirmed it.  
  
Heart clenching painfully, Madeline realized Park thought she was one of the "bad guys" come to harm her again, so she slowed her approach and began to whisper soothingly,  
  
"Park, it's ok- it's just me. No one's going to hurt you, you're back among friends. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."  
  
Madeline's hands were shaking as she slowly reached down to take Park's hand in her own, continuing to whisper reassurances. Her own heart rate slowed down as she watched her words and simple action calm Miss Parker.  
  
~  
  
She was fighting to overcome the haze surrounding her when she sensed someone approaching her again. Her subconscious felt fear at the approach as the voice made its way through the fog permeating her mind. The voice was recognized as not being the earlier familiar soothing one. Something told her that one might have been male, and that this one was female. The words were still indistinguishable, as was the person they belonged to; but part of her recognized the speaker, and her subconscious helped her body to relax once more. Then it took that extra energy with the intent of making an extra effort to rise above the fog. This feminine voice had a different effect on her than the masculine one had, however. Whereas the earlier one pushed her to want to clear the heavy confusion, this one seemed to be making her fight less to break the surface. A very small part of her thought that she should be angry at this, but the voice just made her feel too safe to be upset. Occasionally the voice was silent, but she could still feel the loving presence surrounding her. For the first time in who knew how long, her spirit felt like it was being knit back together and knew instinctively that one day she would beat the pressure completely with the help of the feminine voice's owner. For the time being, she would concentrate on getting better while the fog dissipated on its own.  
  
~  
  
Madeline wasn't aware of the deep impact her presence was having on the still figure in the bed because just being around that still figure was a soothing balm on her own spirit. She lost track of time but was brought back to earth by a lightly cleared throat behind her. She blinked a few times before turning to the intruder.  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"Hey Maddy." At first she had resisted his efforts to call her that but as their friendship grew, she had relented and allowed his special nickname.  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?" He inquired.  
  
"Lunch?" She asked blankly.  
  
"Yeah, you know, that meal usually eaten around mid day." He joked lightly. It wasn't a joke meant to lighten the mood- he could tell she didn't need that. In the little over a week they had worked together, Sam had been able to tell that Madeline was beyond happy to be closing the Centre. Though under constant strain, she had amazed everyone by how calm she had been throughout. But now, impossibly, she looked even calmer and more at peace. Sam relaxed, having shared the others' worries that Miss Parker returning might have been more harm than good for the young woman.  
  
"Lunch, sure." She said after a moment of surprise at how much of the day had gone by.  
  
~  
  
They joined Jarod, his family, Broots and Sydney at a big table once they had gotten their delicious-smelling meals.  
  
"How're the trials going?" Madeline asked Jarod once she had gotten settled.  
  
"There hasn't been much information in the news yet." He replied, "The stations just showed Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines entering the courtroom, and discussed the charges and possible outcomes. The first actual trial is set to begin at one thirty."  
  
Madeline looked at her watch- it was almost quarter past one.  
  
"Half of Blue Cove's police force will be in front of the courthouse as they go in." Major Charles added.  
  
"And I'll bet the other half is keeping watch at the police station." Emily guessed.  
  
"Probably." Madeline knew from various news reports that people had not taken kindly to the people responsible for running and decision-making at the Centre. 'As well they should.' She thought and hoped they found Motumbo, the African head of the international Centre who had managed to escape, soon so that they could bring him to justice too.  
  
"Do you know if Cassandra has to testify against Raines yet? She's already upset enough about the trial even though she understands that he has to be held accountable for his actions..." Madeline asked with trepidation.  
  
Everyone was worried about the negative effect testifying would have on the woman who inexplicably looked at Mr. Raines as her father.  
  
"We're trying to convince the prosecutor not to subpoena her to testify against him. This morning I met with him and presented him with the request. He didn't immediately refuse it, which is encouraging. I have another meeting with him tomorrow to explain our reasoning in more detail." Emily replied.  
  
"How will you do that?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Well for starters, there is definitely enough evidence against Raines to lock him up for life without Cassandra testifying. The prosecution doesn't need her, and it will only harm her if she had to take the stand against him. I have found more than enough cases where children did not have to testify against their parents. I know I can prove that Cassandra and Raines' relationship more closely resembles a parent-child relationship than anything else. I really don't think we have anything to worry about."  
  
Everyone around the table visibly relaxed upon hearing the confidence in Emily's voice.  
  
"Speaking of Cassandra, where is she?" Sam asked because the blind woman always joined them for lunch.  
  
"Rob set up a romantic little lunch for the two of them in her apartment," Broots continued in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think he's going to ask her to marry him!"  
  
"Really?" Madeline asked even though it wasn't that much of a surprise to any of them. They all had expected him to propose sooner or later because they knew how much the two were in love.  
  
"Yup, I saw him slip a ring-sized box into his jacket pocket before he headed down there." Broots divulged.  
  
"Good for him!" Major Charles spoke for all of them.  
  
  
  
~DAY 12~  
  
Very Early Morning  
  
The biggest step yet in Miss Parker's recovery came in the early morning hours when Jarod was visiting her. He had quickly fallen into the routine of visiting her late at night, after the day's tasks, and everyone else's visits, were through.  
  
A few times since moving to Blue Cove, her friends had noticed Miss Parker's efforts to regain consciousness. She would shift restlessly in the bed, just a little bit, because that was all her body could manage. Or she might moan, and look like she was trying to get away from something. Sometimes her eyelids would flutter, making anyone around her hopefully expect them to finally open.  
  
For the most part, she just appeared to be sleeping peacefully despite how haggard her appearance was.  
  
Either way, it was painful to watch.  
  
In this early morning hour, Jarod saw her vital signs pick up, as they always did at the beginning. His own heart rate picked up its rhythm in sympathy and longing. He couldn't help but be hopeful that she might reach a new plateau this time. How he longed to be able to stare into her eyes!  
  
To Jarod's delight, they fluttered open for a brief second, quickly shutting again in protest against the dim light above her bed. She tried again, succeeding for a little longer this time.  
  
Jarod took her hand in his.  
  
"Parker, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."  
  
He whooped with joy when he felt a slight pressure against his hand before pulling out his cell phone.  
  
"What?" The groggy voice at the other end of the line reminded him of years past.  
  
"She's starting to wake up! She opened her eyes and squeezed my hand when I asked her to."  
  
"I'll be right there!" Madeline hung up and ran barefoot to the Renewal Wing without bothering to change out of the sweat pants and tee-shirt she slept in.  
  
She found Jarod at the side of the bed still holding Miss Parker's hand.  
  
"She exhausted herself and is asleep." He whispered.  
  
Madeline's crestfallen look bade him continue with the good news.  
  
"But I got her to squeeze my hand a few more times. She couldn't speak so I had her squeeze once for yes and twice for no. She understood what I was saying and knew who I was. I told her she's at the Centre but that no one is going to hurt her or give her anymore drugs. That seemed to relax her and she went back to sleep."  
  
"Is it really sleep this time?"  
  
"The catatonic state she's been in probably won't return. She is sleeping normally."  
  
"Oh, good." Madeline was so glad that Miss Parker was going to be all right that she was no longer disappointed she wasn't still awake.  
  
"Let's let her sleep, and get some ourselves. We'll see if we can wake her up for a longer period of time in the morning. It's a great sign that she recognized and understood me."  
  
"Yeah..." Madeline fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
Jarod wrapped his arm around her shoulder, easily pulling her to his side as they left the room, simultaneously pausing in the doorway for one last look in.  
  
~  
  
The first thing the woman noticed when she completely overcame the pressing mist the second time was how crowded the sterile room was. She was finally beginning to recognize the voices around her. The safe, feminine one belonged to Madeline. The first soothing masculine one that she had felt was Jarod's. Cassandra's slight accent was the next she picked up on, and so on, giving her the final amount of strength necessary to dissipate the fog.  
  
This morning, she was able to keep her eyes open long enough for the nearest faces to swim into focus. The room was unnaturally silent as her eyes drifted shut again.  
  
She opened her mouth with the intent of saying the name of the woman closest to her, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak.  
  
The intended recipient got the message though and squeezed her hand in a now-familiar gesture.  
  
"Don't worry, Park, we're all here. Everything's going to be fine." Madeline whispered.  
  
She tried to talk again and wasn't sure why it was so difficult.  
  
"Don't try to talk just yet, Parker. Your vocal chords haven't been used for quite a while. Don't rush it." Sydney's even tone floated over her.  
  
She wasn't pleased with the explanation, and the fact that she couldn't voice her displeasure made her even more annoyed.  
  
"No, now don't do that, Park." Madeline effortlessly recognized the mood that was forming and sought to nip it in the bud, "I know patience isn't your strongest point, but you just woke up- you can't expect everything to immediately be back to normal, 'k?"  
  
She was rewarded with a short nod and a smoothing of the face that had previously been tense.  
  
Miss Parker's eyes slid shut briefly but she managed to open them again.  
  
"Don't try to fight it, Miss Parker. Sleeping will help you recover faster." Jarod encouraged her.  
  
  
  
~DAY 14~  
  
As the lunch hour approached, Madeline found herself with a lull between her meetings with the families. Upon recognizing her free time it only took a fraction of a second for her to decide where to spend it.  
  
Rob had told her earlier that his sister was lucid and asking about her. The morning was packed full of reunions that she had to oversee and this would be her first opportunity to talk to the woman who had saved her life so many years ago.  
  
"Hey Park." There was a slight tremor in the softly worded greeting and Miss Parker smiled to hear it.  
  
"Hi." Her voice was still quite raspy but she was pleased that she sounded better than when her brother visited earlier.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Madeline settled carefully on the edge of the bed. She took Miss Parker's hand needing the physical contact to convince herself that this was real.  
  
"Like I got run over by all the eighteen-wheelers in Delaware."  
  
Madeline laughed at the small joke. Five years ago it only would have gotten a raised eyebrow. Today she was so glad Miss Parker was around to make jokes that they were much funnier than normal.  
  
"You need patience, remember?"  
  
"Madeline, don't you dare cry. It freaked me out enough seeing Lyle cry this morning. Rob." She corrected herself.  
  
"Rob, yeah. It took me a while to really see Rob instead of Mr. Lyle when I look at him and every once in a while I'm reminded of Lyle and get freaked out, but he really is a completely different person."  
  
"He said he and Cass are getting married. Jarod visited earlier. So much has changed." Park commented sadly.  
  
"I know. But I'm sure you'll get caught up in no time."  
  
"Got a teaching degree?"  
  
"Yeah I just got my Bachelor's. I'm going to get used to having my own classroom for a year or two and then take night classes for my Master's."  
  
"Jarod says you're working too hard."  
  
Madeline fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead lifted a delicate eyebrow that said just as much.  
  
"Madeline." Miss Parker's voice may have been hoarse but there was no mistaking the warning it held.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little tired, but we're almost through. Well, my big part anyways. After tomorrow, all but two of the children will be reunited with their families. Then I'll probably help go through records and stuff but everyone can stop worrying- I will be getting more sleep."  
  
Park nodded approvingly.  
  
"He said you're having the most trouble with one little boy."  
  
"Ian, yes. He's three, the youngest we have. We haven't found any record of where he came from, or even any records about why he was here. Centre records state he was transferred here a little over a year ago but nothing about where he was before that. It doesn't seem like a normal kidnapping, though, a nd he can't remember his family at all. Hopefully one of the other locations will give us an idea." Madeline felt particularly close to the youngster, though she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Jarod also told me no one knows why I was drugged up for so long."  
  
The fact really bugged Miss Parker because it didn't make sense to her why they would spend all that money keeping her in a drug-induced coma when they could have easily killed her if they didn't want her around.  
  
"We all want to find out why they did it, too. The Dakota team isn't anywhere near finished sorting through the files there so I'm sure it will turn up. I'm really glad you're back, Park."  
  
"Me, too." She replied as she pulled the girl in for a hug.  
  
"I should let you get some rest but I'll see you later."  
  
"You visited and talked to me when I was in the coma, didn't you?" Miss Parker asked as Madeline reluctantly left the embrace to leave but there really wasn't a question about it.  
  
"I did." She smiled broadly knowing that her presence had been noticed as she headed to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat.  
  
  
  
~DAY 20~  
  
It was nearly two weeks since Jarod's tips to the FBI and the trials were progressing as expected. Media attention had waned somewhat but the television stations still ran Madeline's original video once a day as she had instructed they do until all of the children had been reunited with their families. Despite herself, Madeline was beginning to wonder if Ian's family would ever be found.  
  
The resilient young woman was true to her word about cutting down her workload once the second-to-last child had been sent home with her family a few days after her first conversation with Miss Parker.  
  
She spent a lot of her newly free time with Miss Parker during her recovery. Despite the fact that the brunette's muscles had obviously been exercised while she was unconscious, she was still extremely weak and got tired very easily. She was plagued by blinding headaches and alternating hot and cold spells as her body continued to crave the plentiful amounts of drugs it had spent the past handful of years on. The withdrawal symptoms had just about run their course by now though, for which everyone was grateful.  
  
Madeline also helped Broots, Rob, and about a dozen government agents go through boxes upon boxes of records from various worldwide Centre offices. The records were brought to the Blue Cove location for easier access and filled up the many SIM Labs. They were sectioned off into locations with neat block-letter signs and masking tape boundaries.  
  
Madeline was sorting through the "Dordrecht, Netherlands" boxes. She was looking for information about Ian or Miss Parker. When she got through with a box, she passed it to the person to her right, who's job was to look for information pertaining to the people who were on trial. When he was done he gave it to the person on his right, so that she could gather up the financial information. Then they were placed in a new pile to be further sorted  
  
Everyone else was doing something similar, with Broots and Rob heading up the lines.  
  
"Madeline, I think I found something!" Broots called out from the area labeled "Donoterase", "I think it mentions Miss Parker!"  
  
Madeline and Rob anxiously leaned over his shoulder to glance at the thick folder he had in his lap.  
  
"It looks like she didn't get to North Dakota until a few weeks after she was shot." Rob pointed out once he noticed the dates.  
  
Broots got to the bottom of the page first and inhaled swiftly as his eyes widened.  
  
"What is it?" Madeline coaxed.  
  
Rob glanced down the page and then looked up at her with wide open eyes as well before he pointed out the paragraph to her.  
  
"It looks like they harvested her eggs."  
  
"Why?" Broots wondered aloud.  
  
The answer to that question was on the second page. Rob read it aloud,  
  
"The eggs from afore mentioned female, who has been duly tested  
  
for suitability (See attached file 1) will be fertilized by sperm of  
  
Centre subject Jarod (See attached file 2) currently at Pakor.  
  
Goal: To create the Ultimate Pretender. The offspring of afore  
  
mentioned individuals should be more useful than the Pretender  
  
Project by an estimated 56 per cent and exceed results of Project  
  
Gemini by an estimated 20 to 25 per cent.  
  
Outcome: Fertilization F complete 6/27/99"  
  
"Fertilization F?" Broots broke in.  
  
"The sixth try?" Madeline guessed.  
  
"Probably." Rob agreed.  
  
Madeline continued reading the Outcome section,  
  
"Child, Male, born 4/20/00. Weight: 8 lbs, 2 oz. Height: 22 in.  
  
Initial Apgar: 9  
  
Preliminary Test Results: Subject's brain shows 20% more  
  
brain activity when compared to those of normal newborns at 3  
  
days (4/23/00).  
  
Mother moved from Donoterase to North Dakota site 4/25/00.  
  
Child to remain at Donoterase until further notice."  
  
"Why would they keep Miss Parker sedated after she had the child? Why not let her go or get rid of her?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Remember how many times it took to get Gemini right?" Broots shuddered as he remembered his and Miss Parker's visit to the Donoterase lab with only a small portion of the first 289 tries before Project Gemini was successful.  
  
"They needed her in case something went wrong." Madeline whispered.  
  
"We should probably show this to Jarod." Rob suggested.  
  
Broots and Madeline nodded somberly and the three went to find him.  
  
~  
  
They found Jarod a few minutes later relaxing in a lounge with his family.  
  
"What's wrong?" Margaret asked the second she saw three serious faces.  
  
"We found out why they kept Park drugged up for so long." Madeline told them and saw Jarod straighten up in his seat, "They were using her eggs."  
  
"More cloning?!" Major Charles exploded incredulously.  
  
"No... Look at the second page." Rob nudged Broots to hand over the folder.  
  
Everyone watched Jarod begin to read silently and quickly drop the folder and turn pale.  
  
Major Charles took it up and glanced over the page to explain to his family,  
  
"It looks like they fertilized her eggs with Jarod's sperm to create something called an 'Ultimate Pretender'."  
  
"I have a son." Jarod whispered.  
  
Margaret gently put an arm around her shocked son's shoulders.  
  
"We didn't read the whole folder." Broots said.  
  
Major Charles and Emily glanced through the rest of the material while Margaret quietly tried to help her son understand the news.  
  
"Okay, here's where it start to talk about the child's progress." Emily's announcement caused all eyes to turn towards her.  
  
"It looks like he's referred to as... Ian."  
  
"That would explain why we couldn't find his family." Margaret said.  
  
"Ian's my son?" Jarod was still dazed.  
  
"We should run some tests to make sure, but his age is right." Madeline told him.  
  
Emily added more confirmation, "The file ends about a year ago saying he was being moved to the Centre."  
  
"We need to tell Miss Parker." Jarod paused halfway to standing, "But how?"  
  
"Do you think we should bring Sydney into it first?" Broots asked.  
  
"Yes." Jarod agreed immediately.  
  
~  
  
Miss Parker woke up when the small group entered her room. The group consisted of just Jarod, Sydney, and Madeline upon the psychiatrists' suggestion. He had thought that by this stage in his life, the Centre could no longer surprise him but forty-five minutes ago the folder in Jarod's hands had convinced him otherwise. Knowing how private a person Miss Parker was, he had suggested that only the two closest to her accompany him to share the news.  
  
Jarod had insisted he be the one to tell her. Sydney was mostly there in a professional capacity to offer what help he could, while Madeline offered her silent support and encouragement to everyone.  
  
The Pretender pulled up a chair on the right side of the bed while Madeline and Sydney moved to stand on the other side. He took her hand tenderly in his and struggled to begin.  
  
"Let me guess- you found out why they kept me drugged up for the past five years." She guessed shrewdly.  
  
"Yes." Jarod answered.  
  
"Out with it, Rat Boy," The formerly insulting term was diffused with a tender though worried smile, "You know I get tired fast."  
  
So Jarod began to tell her about the file Broots had found.  
  
"Maybe that's what I felt." She mumbled to herself when he was done.  
  
"What did you feel?" Sydney spoke.  
  
"I didn't remember until last night, but sometime while I was drugged I felt like I wasn't alone. It was different from when one of the doctors or nurses came in- it was closer- more, more personal. And then the feeling changed a little bit and the fog got even more pressing. And then it was gone and I was alone again."  
  
"Could that have been when she was pregnant with Ian?" Madeline asked Sydney.  
  
"Possibly..." The psychiatrist was noncommittal.  
  
"Can I meet him?" Miss Parker asked Jarod.  
  
"What are you going to tell him- what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to raise him, Jarod. He's my son."  
  
"So do I." Jarod told her.  
  
"I'll go find him." Sydney left but Madeline chose to stay behind.  
  
"What are we going to do? About us, I mean, and both of us wanting to raise him?" Miss Parker inquired.  
  
"You could both finally admit your feelings for each other that I saw practically the first time I met you both." Madeline smirked.  
  
"How long have you known Jarod, anyway?" Parker looked at Madeline who looked at Jarod, clearly letting it be his call about what to say.  
  
"Only a couple of months less than you have." Jarod replied honestly.  
  
The young woman blushed when Miss Parker's amazed and faintly accusing eyes turned towards her. Luckily for Madeline a commotion at the door put an end to the scrutiny.  
  
"You said we were going to see my Mommy and Daddy!" Ian pouted to Sydney once he had glanced around the room.  
  
"Miss Parker and Jarod are your Mommy and Daddy, Ian." Sydney explained gently.  
  
"Jarod- no! He never told me he was my Daddy!" Ian's accusing glare nearly broke Miss Parker's heart.  
  
"That's because we just found out." The woman on the bed, who must have been Miss Parker, whispered to the confused little boy.  
  
"You don't remember me?" Ian accused again, remembering one of the older children having asked Sydney if her parents would remember her.  
  
"You were taken from us when you were so little, we didn't recognize you because you're such a big boy now." Jarod answered.  
  
Ian's face lit up with pure, accepting happiness as he hurled his small frame against his father's legs. Jarod picked him up for an enormous hug.  
  
The last thing Madeline saw as she and Sydney left to give the family time alone was Ian getting comfortable in his mother's lap.  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod were content to silently watch their young son as he dozed off. After his breathing had evened out, Miss Parker looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"So now that the Centre is closed, are you going to stop running all over the country?"  
  
"I only 'ran all over the country' out of necessity, and now I want to settle down and be my son's father."  
  
"I want that, too, Jarod." She admitted, "How are we going to make it work?"  
  
"I never really stopped loving the little girl who gave me my first kiss." Jarod admitted and gently took her hand.  
  
Parker looked into his deep brown eyes and saw that it was the truth.  
  
"We've been at odds for so long, Jarod, I'm not quite sure what I feel for you anymore." She whispered shamefully, although she knew that Jarod valued honesty above all else and deserved nothing less.  
  
"I know. We'll take it slow and see what happens."  
  
"Thanks." She squeezed his hand gratefully before they went back to watching their son sleep.  
  
THE END.  
  
(Never thought this day would come did you? It's okay, neither did I! ;)  
  
Thank you for being part of the journey- I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please let me know what you think of this longer-than-most project- I value your feedback greatly! ~Danielle :-) 


End file.
